journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
CNNfan
CNNfan is a term used to describe a fan of all or part of the CNN Cable News Network including CNN International and Domestic. The word "CNNfan" is found in the CNN.com transcripts. "CNNfan for real CNN fans", originally intended only to describe enthusiasts of CNN, has sometimes been used to refer to any obsessed fan referred to as a News Junkie News Junkie subsequent to a reference by one of the founding members Liz with the CNNfan username: cnnjunky founding members Liz: cnnjunky livejournal. Origins In early 2004, verified by CNNfan archiveCNNfan archive: CNNfan founder Markus Ranzenberger of Stuttgart, BW - Germany started the landmark online community when he saw a number of fans of CNN: Julien from France, David C Glass, Geoffrey from the USA, and Liz from Germany, who were interested in discussing CNN. He used the term CNNfan in an exclusive CNNfan.com interview with CNN/U.S. president Jon Klein exclusive CNNfan.com interview with CNN/U.S. president Jon Klein, and CNN Anchor Aaron Brown Asking Aaron Brown - by Markus from CNNFan.com and Judy WoodruffJudy Woodruff entered the blogosphere herself, giving an interview to Markus at CNNfan.com and CNN Anchor Wolf Blitzer. Peter Bergen gave the original CNNfan site The Original CNNfan site an exclusive interview. Originally this interview was published on the CNNfan site about Bergen's interview with Bin Laden for CNN. A modified version of the original article dated March of 2003 is currently hosted on the CNNReporter site. The Whois database records verify the CNNReporter site CNNReporter was created in July 2006 a few years after Bergen's interview took place. Many more notable CNN personalities also gave exclusive interviews to the original CNNfan site conducted over the internet in recognition of the original CNNfan site's remarkable development. CNNfan v. CNNReporter Some CNN enthusiasts prefer the term "CNNfan", while some others self-identify as "CNNReporter". The debate centers around renaming CNNfan to CNNReporter by transferring registration of ownership of the CNNfan domain and then purchasing the new domain CNNReporter. Public records in the whois database verify that the CNNfan domain remains the original according to its creation date of January 2004 CNNfan Whois Database Records, and the new CNNReporter domain is the descendant with its creation date of July 2006 CNNReporter Whois Database Records. The CNNfan v. CNNReporter debate may mirror the CNNfan vs CNNfan 2 debate. The issue is also shown in the site CNNfan 2, in which a CNN fan recounts a supposed incident during a repudiation from the original association of having participated in the relationship, CNNfan MisterMartin75 used the terms "CNNfan for CNN enthusiasts!" and code word "DotOrg" to describe the second CNNfan site to fans during the schism Other names Former host of the hit Science Technology News Program NEXT@CNN, James Hattori, while covering a Star Trek Convention suggested on the air that NEXT@CNN fans should call themselves Nexties. Thus showing similar correlations of how the fans of Star Trek call themselves Trekkies. CNN fans who believe CNNReporter site is the original of the CNNfan sites adopted the title of CNNReporter following the transfer of ownership of "CNNfan.com", from Germany to New York. While "CNNfan" is usually used as a term for the dedicated CNN fan with considerable knowledge of the Cable News Network. Some CNNfans hold that a "CNNfan" is a Newsfan Newsfan. In general it is not necessarily considered solely a "CNNfan". Other group members claim to be former CNNfans. These views are widely accepted in order that fans and former fans of other news organizations are treated as equals and are encouraged to join the group dynamic. Activities CNNfan.com online since January 2004]] A CNNfan enjoys exclusive CNN content contributions to the online community, including screen grab images, advance CNN transcripts, exclusive interviews by CNN personalities and exclusive news tips of current CNN Events. Many CNNfans are perceived to believe that CNN is infallible and may be able to conjure up explanations for any drop in CNN ratings. There are several CNNfan online communities. One of the largest is CNNfan.org. There is also other sites, namely, CNNReporter site, the CNNObservations site, Newsfans site and the original CNNfan.com for real CNN fans. CNNfan in the news During 2005 CNN President Joh Klein and CNN Anchors Judy Woodruff, Aaron Brown,Wolf Blitzer and many others have given CNNfan.com exclusive interviews. During 2007 The CNN/YouTube Debates, Jeanne Moos reporting for CNN on The Situation Room with Wolf Blitzer "Questionable Debate Questions" made a cameo appearance in the CNNfan CNN/YouTube Democratic Debates question video Jeanne Moos cameo in CNNfan video: "Questionable Debate Questions ". During 2007 CNN Anchor Veronica De La Cruz reporting on CNN SUNDAY MORNING said, "cnnfan.com, I'm sure that's a good one".Veronica De La Cruz said, "cnnfan.com, I'm sure that's a good one" References and footnotes Category:CNN Category:Fan clubs Category:CNN fandom Category:Fandom